1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal having a projecting function capable of outputting images, independent of a display.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable terminal is a device that can be easily carried and have one or more functions such as supporting voice calls and telephony calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As the portable terminal has become multifunctional, the portable terminal has been designed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player (device). Various approaches using hardware and/or software have used to provide multimedia devices implementing such complicated functions. For example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions.